Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in optoelectronic communication. An optoelectronic module, such as an optoelectronic transponder module, includes various components that are necessary to enable optical data transmission and reception. The components are housed within a housing of the optoelectronic module. Examples of such internal components include a printed circuit board (“PCB”), a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The optoelectronic module itself is configured to be received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
In order to enable optical communication with other optoelectronic modules and devices in a communications network, an optoelectronic module is configured to connect with one or more optical fibers. To enable such connection, the optoelectronic module includes both a transmit receptacle and receive receptacle that are each configured to receive an optical fiber connector. Typically, these receptacles are defined in the housing of the optoelectronic module. Though functional, this design brings with it some challenges including alignment issues between nose pieces of the TOSA/ROSA and the respective optical fiber connectors, hard plug issues, and wiggle performance concerns.
As discussed above, an optoelectronic module also often includes one or more PCBs with electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry of a PCB can create electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) is caused by electromagnetic radiation that can be emitted by electrical circuits carrying rapidly changing signals. Electromagnetic radiation is produced as a by-product of the normal operation of the electrical circuitry of a PCB in an optoelectronic module. The emission of electromagnetic radiation from an optoelectronic module can cause unwanted EMI to be induced in nearby electronic devices. The emission of EMI-causing electromagnetic radiation from an optoelectronic module can thus interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of surrounding electronic devices.
Concerns over the emission of electromagnetic radiation may also influence the configuration of other components within an optoelectronic module. For example, some optoelectronic modules include an optical connector latch assembly that is formed from an electrically conductive material in order to help control the emission of electromagnetic radiation. Forming an optical connector latch assembly from an electrically conductive material can, in some instances, compromise the mechanical performance of the optical connector latch assembly, especially where a substantially non-conductive material, such as plastic, would exhibit better mechanical performance.
Other optoelectronic modules include an optical connector latch assembly that is initially formed from a substantially non-conductive material, but is subsequently coated with a conductive material. Although optical connector latch assemblies that are coated with a conductive material may initially be effective in helping to control the emission of electromagnetic radiation, the repeated mechanical strains that the optical connector latch assemblies are subjected to during normal plugging and unplugging of optical fiber connectors can cause the coating of conductive material to rub off or flake off, thus contaminating the optical connector and compromising the effectiveness of the optical connector latch assemblies in controlling the emission of electromagnetic radiation.
Another common difficulty with optical connector latch assemblies is monolithic construction. A typical optical connector latch assembly includes a pair of latch arms that are each configured to interact independently with an optical fiber connector. Where the latch arms are part of a monolithic component, independent interaction with an optical fiber connector can cause one or more connecting points between the latch arms to flex undesirably. This flexing can degrade the effectiveness of the optical connector latch assembly.